The Heroes meets Chymia/Rali's Flashback/Arriving at the Nebel Plateau/An Injured Amaura/Pokemon Hunter appears
Here is the scene is where the heroes meets Princess Kimia, then the next day she tells everyone the whole story about her brother Raleigh, then the heroes are heading towards Nebel Plateau and they encounter a badly injured Amaua and a Pokémon Hunter shows up goes in Team Robot In Pokemon Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. (Now we the heroes are standing while Kimia stand in front of Magearna in the crater) Kimia: Magearna. I'm Kimia, princess of Azoth, please to meet you. I am a descendant of the Azoth's royal family. Star Butterfly: '''I'm Star Butterfly, nice to meet you. '''Marco Diaz: And I'm Marco Diaz. Ash Ketchum: Princess? Whoa! Guilmon: She's the princess! Sora Takenouchi: She's pretty. I really like her Shiny Gardevoir and it's Mega evolution. Biyomon: Me too. Sakura Avalon: Her Shiny Gardevoir was so beautiful! Skulzy: I love that Gardevoir that is shiny. (Magearna starts remember the flashback of it met Kimia when she was a little girl. Magearna brings out flowers making Kimia happy, next Kimia place a flower on Magearna's head as the flashback ends, Magearna bows and brings out a flower) Kimia: Oh my! There beautiful, thank you! Volcanion, you were protecting Magearna, right? Volcanion: Hmm-mm. (The next day) Knuckles: (Yawns) Are we there yet? Gurggle: We haven't arrive yet. Jamzy: Very soon. Kimia: For the kingdom? That's what Raleight said, huh? Ash Ketchum: Right. Kimia: One things for sure. Raleigh believes everything that Alva tells him. That is all for the good of the kingdom. Tommy Himi: Alva? Sonic: Who is he? Tai Kamiya: Wait a second. You mean that creepy man dude with a staff he's holding that was painfully forcing his Shiny Gengar, Alakazam and Glalie to mega evolve? Kimia: Yes. Wordgirl: Can anyone draw a picture of Alva? Benson: We need someone who can draw a picture of Alva. Anybody? Anybody at all. Muscle Man: I know someone who can draw. Kazu Shioda: Who you're mom? Muscle Man: Hey, I was gonna say that! Takato Matsuki: Stop fighting. I'll draw a picture of him, paper and pencil, please. Aviva: You can have my pencil. Takato Matsuki: Thanks. (Takato draws a picture of Alva holding his staff) That's him, right? Kuffs: Yeah, he's mean. Takato Matsuki: How'd you know my name? Kimia: You kids are the DigiDestined and their Digimon, I've heard so much about all of you. And all of you are Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1. Emerl: Yes, that's us. Serena: Does Raleigh really trust this Alva person that much? Kimia: Yes. (Flashback starts) Kimia (V.O.): Ever since Raleigh was a boy, he always adored Nikola. Many times he would spent the entire day in his room, reading all text and performing experiments. And because of that, when he found that councillor Alva was an arcane researcher, he started to spent more and more time with him. (Flashback ends) Kimia: Since my brother is involved in this, that means that I am too. Henry Wong: '''Well guys, it looks like gonna be up to the all of us to stop Alva and his friends from now on. '''Rika Nonaka: And that suits me just fine. I can't wait to mix it up again, Renamon and I are ready. Camillot: Did you say mix? Rika Nonaka: '''None of your business, Camillot. '''Camillot: Sorry. (Kimia lifts her aircraft up to avoid getting hit by a rock and then a force pulls Ash back to Volcanion) Shoutmon: You okay? Ash Ketchum: Hey, why don't we just get on board the thing they're riding on. Volcanion: Why would I board something that humans built? Ash Ketchum: Oh, come on. Articuno: This is getting annoying with those things, they're stuck. Regirock: We should destroy those things and free Ash and Volcanion. Entei: No. That's not a good idea, if we do that we might hurt our friends. Suicune: I have to agree. Raikou: Yes, it could be very dangerous. (Now the heroes are on land and Bonnie stretches and then we see Squishy pops out of the bag and looks everywhere and goes back in the bag. While the heroes argue and relaxing, we see a binocular and shows the image of Kimia. We see it was the villains hiding behind the bushes spying on the heroes) Gavro: Who is that? Cherie: The princess! Levi: I know. Verminious Snaptrap: She's the one who has a shiny Gardevoir and defeated us yesterday. Adagio Dazzle: Tino is also here. If we destroy the heroes, then Tino will join us. Sonata Dusk: I like that idea. Aria Blaze: Go back to sleep, Sonata. King Sombra: Those heroes along with Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends will soon pay the price. Kurumi Tokisaki: Little Shido, you will be mine, very soon. Major Nixel: We must report this to Alva. Queen Chrysalis: Great idea. Sheer: Sounds good to me. Verminious Snaptrap: To the D.O.O.M. mobile! (Cut back to the heroes sees a field of flowers) Bonnie: Wow! A field of flowers! Star Butterfly: '''Look at those! They're beautiful. '''Mimi Tachikawa: I really want to pick up some flowers! Palmon: I like to pick up some flowers too! (Just then Fletchling came by) Volcanion: Come to greet us, huh? (Fletchling speaks) Biyomon: Fletchling is saying there's an injured Pokémon over there in the distance. Volcanion: What? (Volcanion runs and then the force pulls Ash away) Emerl: (In Alain's voice) So much drama to deal with. Wait up! (Then they spot an badly injured Amaura) Ash Ketchum: Up ahead! Is that Amaura? (An injured Amaura collapses) Volcanion: Amaura is badly injured. Ash Ketchum: Hold on. (He gets the net off of Amaura's neck) Hang in there. (The other heroes arrive) Snoof: '''Hey, what this? '''Tommy Himi: '''An Amaura! '''Krog: '''It's injured. '''Flurr: But how? (Kimia's aircraft shows up) Kimia: We'll take care of it. Volcanion: I don't need you're help. I'll carry Amaura myself. Philmac: Hey now, they're just trying to help! If you keep this up, I will-- Double-D: (Sees something coming) Volcanion, look out! Philmac: Wait, what?! (A truck came and a man uses a gun to fire a missile and hits Kimia's aircraft as the force pulls Ash back to Volcanion) Takuya Kanbara: Are you okay? Suzie Wong: Look! (They turn to see a Pokémon Hunter) Pokémon Hunter: Now this big one will fetch me an even better price, than that Amaura! Matt Ishida: Who are you? Volcanion: A Pokémon Hunter! Tai Kamiya: Pokémon Hunter? Chris Kratt: Hey, back off, Pokémon Hunter, leave Amaura alone! Martin Kratt: It's illegal to hurt it and the other Pokémon and you know it! Rigby: What's your problem man?! Philmac: Leave Amaura alone, you selfish man! Jeri Katou: Get us out of here! (Kimia tries to move her aircraft, but it's not moving) Ash Ketchum: All right, Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Agumon (Adventure & Data Squad): Pepper Breath! Guilmon: Pyro Sphere! Shoutmon: Rock and Roller! (Pikachu, Agumon and Guilmon fire they're attacks, while Shoutmon tries to hit the Pokémon Hunter's truck with his mic, but he moves the truck and charges towards the group) Pokémon Hunter: I'll fix all of you! (Volcanion uses mist to blind the Pokémon Hunter) '''Flurr: '''This should hold him off! '''Krog: '''Beat that, Pokemon hunter! '''Shoutmon: '''Surprise! Polly want a cracker?! (Shoutmon Uses a Mic and hits a Pokemon Hunter in the face and gets fainted) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes